Will we ever be together
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Writing letters to someone you like or even love is sweet so what happens if the letter you wrote to him you just gave it it to him, well please read and found out XD ReiXOC


**Hello my dear readers I have another story for you I hope you like or love it X3**

**Gerne: Mix**

**Parings: ReixOC**

**Disclamer: I do not own Beyblade**

* * *

**Will we ever be together?**

It was a nice Fall day as Amaya was walking around in the school as she'd was smiling why you say? Will today was the day Amaya will hand Rei-kun a letter telling him how she feels about him as Amaya walks some more she spots Rei as he was talking to his best friend Kai. Amaya takes a deep breath and walks over to them.

"Uh...ummm Rei-kun" Amaya called out.

"Uh yes" Rei answered with a cute smile.

Kai just stays quiet at the moment as he watches them as Rei looks at Amaya as she had a cute blush.

"Here" Amaya said all blushing cutely still as she'd hands Rei her letter and leaves real fast.

*Amaya was now gone*

"Whoa Rei that girl gave you a love letter" Kai replied with a grin

"So it is" Rei said with cute cat like smile.

"So are you going to read it Rei?" Kai asked.

"Hmm I don't know" Rei replied as he'd looks at the letter.

"Aww why not Rei?" Kai asked as he'd raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well I don't know" Rei replied as he looks at Kai and then back at the letter again.

"Oh come on Rei! Look I am dating and her name is Yuki plus that girl that gave you that love letter was Yuki's twin sister!" Kai pointed out.

"Really? I see but..." Rei began to say.

"But what Rei?" Kai asked.

"Never mind Kai hey look I got to go so bye" Rei replied.

"Alright Rei see ya later" Kai replied as he'd watched his best friend walk away.

* Rei went somewhere quiet *

"Well here it goes than" Rei said.

Reads the letter

**To Kon Rei**

**Uh hi Rei-kun**

**Well I'm not good at this but here it goes!**

**Rei-kun I really like you!**

**Well no I love you!**

**I love you more than my favorite candy and Beyblade!**

**Will you please go out with me?**

**~Amaya~**

End of reading the letter

Rei was like whoa but he was blushing though as he'd placed the letter in his pocket and went looking for Amaya now.

Somewhere with Amaya now

Amaya was looking over a poem that she'd wrote during 3rd period.

"Hmm why did I write this poem again?" Amaya asked herself.

The poem

**Today was the day**

**the day I found**

**the guy that makes me whole and happy**

**I love him**

**and I wonder if he loves me too?**

**But someone will**

**try to take him**

**away from me**

**one day when**

**I was walking **

**to one of my classes**

**I saw him**

**he was putting **

**something in my locker**

**then he left**

**but he didn't**

**see me so I was glad**

**I went to my locker**

**I opened it**

**and there I saw it a letter**

**but I didn't read it**

**I didn't read the letter**

**so I just put the letter**

**in my notebook and**

**I close my locker**

**and just walked away**

**I didn't won't to read**

**because I was to scare**

**to read, reading that letter**

**so tears came down as I **

**walked away and went to class**

**known to me that he was there**

**watching me go and he was**

**sad too as tears fell down his face too...**

End of the poem

Amaya looks at her poem and sighs as she'd was worried about the letter that she'd give Rei-kun as she was sitting down somewhere.

" I am so stupid I shouldn't give Rei-kun that letter" Amaya told herself.

* Leaves dances in the wind *

" I'm such a idiot" Amaya told herself again as tiny tears fell down her face.

* Leaves still dance in the wind *

" I am idiot" Amaya told herself once more.

* Here comes Rei *

" Amaya!" Rei called out to her.

" Huh? Rei-kun?" Amaya replied as she looks up with a little bit red puffy eyes.

" Amaya? Are you okay? Where you crying?" Rei asked abit worried.

"Huh? Oh I'm alright! It was nothing" Amaya said as she'd quickly wipes her tears away.

" Oh okay but I read your letter" Rei replied.

" Oh you did" Amaya replied.

" Hai! And my answer to you from your letter is yes" Rei replied with a soft smile.

" Huh? Really? You do?" Amaya asked as she looks at Rei as if she'd heard wrong.

"Hai I do!" Rei answered.

As Rei went and hugged Amaya tight as she'd hugged him back as Rei went and kissed Amaya on the lips and so the two new lovers kissed they were so very happy as Rei found his beautiful and cute Beyblade princess.

~The End~

* * *

**Well there you have it XD**

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONE OR MEAN ONES please :D**

**Until next time!**


End file.
